


One Year

by boxesofflowers



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Role Reversal, Sickfic, eggsy is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Harry's death, and Eggsy gets unwillingly emotional when he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> eggsy is my baby that's why i want to alleviate his emotional constipation. also, Roxy is fed up with his shit but can't seem to just leave him to fend for himself.

Eggsy is painfully aware he's sick. He's been sick for a week now, he's sure Roxy knows too, it's not often he gets shot in the shoulder. Well, grazed, but still. He doesn't want to admit he feels like shit, but he can't go on much longer. He usually can't sleep very well, but lately it's been nearly impossible. The fever makes the nightmares worse. He's never told Roxy about them, it's embarrassing to even admit to himself.

The anniversary is coming up, of Harry's death. It doesn't help the nightmares are usually about him.

They're on their way back to HQ, and he's trying not to throw up.

"Hey, you alright?" He forgot she was sitting right across from him.

"Yeah. I'm good, I'm fine. Just tired." 

"Really, because you look like death warmed up." She smiles, and he hopes she's joking. "Don't worry about it, I understand."

"It's not about Harry, if that's what you think." He says, and she frowns. He loosens his tie, running a hand through his hair. He's dizzy, he can tell the fever's getting worse.

"Well, we all miss him, ya know?" She holds his hand but she seems concerned. "You feel hot, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, it's just warm in here." She frowns, but she doesn't ask him any more questions. When they get back, she watches him get up. "What?"

"Nothing, just...get some sleep then, alright?" He nods and she forces a smile.

He has a meeting with Merlin, and he's staying at HQ overnight, so he won't be getting home for another day or so. He knows he's going to have to see Roxy again later tonight, and if he looks any worse she'll definitely know something's up. There's a couch in one of the breakrooms, he could try to sleep there until the meeting starts. He decides that's the best bet, because he can't stand up straight much longer.

* * *

 

He sleeps on and off for about an hour before he has to get up. Thankfully his sleep is dreamless, but he feels worse when he wakes up. His chest aches, and there's a distinct throbbing behind his eyes.

In their meeting, Merlin doesn't comment on his exhaustion, just tells him he can have the next day off. Still, he has to spend the night. With Roxy. They're on call, which means they have to stay up.

He doesn't have to wear his suit, which is a relief, but he has to look at least somewhat presentable. He finds a few paracetamol and downs them, hoping to get rid of the headache. 

By the time he's supposed to meet Roxy he feels half dead and he's freezing cold. The paracetamol is starting to wear off, and he doesn't have any more. He considers telling her he's too sick to work, but he doesn't want her worrying over it.

When she sees him, she raises her eyebrows.

"Wow. Obviously you didn't take my advice." He sits down next to her, propping his feet up on the desk.

"It's not a big deal."

"That's such rubbish."

"I have to work, I can't just do whatever I want."

"I can find somebody to cover, Eggsy. No one wants you to work yourself to death. I know you're upset about Harry-"

"It's not about that, Rox." It was about that. It was exactly about that.

"I can tell you're ill, alright?" She presses her hand to his forehead, and he takes a heavy breath. Her hand is cold and it feels incredible on his feverish skin. The stark contrast makes him dizzy. "C'mon, let me take you to a spare room, yeah?" He shakes his head, and she frowns. 

"I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are, just grab a nap, ok?" He sighs, and stands.

"I'll be back in an hour." She laughs.

"Yeah, alright."

* * *

It takes him less than a minute to fall asleep, he hasn't had a proper rest in days, but he keeps waking up with chills. He's having nightmares too, mostly about Harry. All about Harry. He might as well have been his father, he was the only person who'd ever really told him he could do anything at all. 

Besides the nightmares, he was burning up. He couldn't breathe, his chest was tight. He's crying too, sometimes, when he wakes up. 

The fifth time he startles awake he decides it must've been an hour at least, and he should get back. He sits up, but he can't do much else. Before he can try to stand, Roxy walks into the spare room.

"Hey, you feeling better?" There's just a crack of light slipping in through the open door. He shakes his head and she sits down next to him. She cups the back of his neck with one hand, and runs the other through his hair. Her hands are so soft, so cold. He closes his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"He's dead." He wouldn't talk like this if he wasn't delirious, she knows. "It's my fault." Small, hot tears are streaking down his cheeks, she wipes them with her thumb.

"No, Eggsy. It's nobody's fault, I promise." He's never let her touch him before, they've never been this close. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Shh, hush." His eyes are glassy and his breath is only coming in quick gulps. Some of his hair is falling in his face, and she pushes it back. She tries to meet his gaze. "It's alright. Calm down."

"I'm only here because he's dead." His breathing is getting deeper, and she rests her forehead against his.

"It's ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was gonna be a one shot but apparently people like messed up Eggsy so here's some more plotlessness (shh don't tell but i literally have no idea what im doing)

The next morning, he wakes up against her.

He feels awful, obviously things haven't gotten very much better, and being pressed up against the one girl he's definitely not supposed to be is making it worse. Not to mention he's half naked. She doesn't seem uncomfortable though. 

"Roxy..." His voice is raw, his throat is sore. She opens her eyes slow, like she's still dreaming. When she sees him, though, she almost jumps out of her skin.

"Whoa. I don't remember...Wait." She sits up, narrowing her eyes. "Yeah." She laughs.

"What?" He starts to cough, and he remembers just how shitty he feels. His whole chest is tight.

"I didn't want to leave you alone, and you were pretty...clingy." She feels his cheek. "Well, if anything you're the same now as you were before. I should call Merlin-"

"Don't call him, alright? I'm fine. He doesn't need to know about this." He's freezing cold, and he feels goosebumps start to rise on his arms.

"What's he gonna think when you don't show up?" She grabs a sweatshirt from the floor beside the bed and hands it to him. He wonders how she can read him so well, it's scary sometimes, how much she knows about him. "Besides, you're in no condition to be left alone like this." She stands up, stretches her arms above her head. 

"I'm not five, I can manage." He says, and she laughs.

"Right." She decides not to bring up their conversation the night before, when he cried. Seeing him cry is so uncomfortable, he's always so collected. She's sure he's still upset about Harry, he's just lucid enough to control himself. "I'll be back in a half hour, stay here, alright?"

"I-"

"Hush. Stay." When she leaves, he can hear her lock the door, but he's sure she knows he could get out if he wanted to. The ceilings are paneled, it'd be easy enough, but he decides to follow her advice. 

There's not much to think about, when he's alone like this. He isn't often alone, which is convenient for him, because when he is, everything seems to go to shit in his head. He fucking missed Harry, and it didn't help the last time they'd spoken had been a fight. It always ended up that way, with him doing something stupid and somebody else taking the fall. He wouldn't even be a kingsman if it wasn't for Harry. If Harry wasn't dead, that is. 

He should've known there was a damn blank in that gun, everything else had been completely harmless before, the train tracks, the parachutes; if he just shot JB none of this would've happened. Well, not  _shot_ JB. How did Harry expect him to go along with something like that? He couldn't just shoot his dog. Roxy, apparently, had a stronger stomach. Either that or she knew it was a blank. She must've known, she always knew shit like that. When a gun had blanks, how to plant your feet when you fist fight, even when his laces were untied.  _His_ laces, for god's sake. She must've known. She had to have known. If she didn't, he wouldn't know what to think of her.

He lays there for a while longer, slowly heating back up inside his sweatshirt. After awhile he knows he should take it off, it's only going to make things worse, but he's not positive he wants her seeing him undressed again. He was wearing pants and everything, but still. Besides, he probably smelled terrible, he'd been sweating for probably 24 hours and he was pretty sure his hair was damp with it.

"Galahad." There's Merlin.

"Hey."

"Lancelot told me you were ill, not that I didn't realize that yesterday." He's still standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. "We all know how difficult this is for you."

"What's difficult?" Merlin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"Harry cared about you, I'm sure you know that." Eggsy nods, stares at his fingernails.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"I know. Just...I'm here, if you want to." He leaves then, and Eggsy wishes he'd said something.

He's alone again now, and he can't seem to fall asleep. His fever is getting worse, his hands are trembling, and he can't stop coughing. He hopes Roxy comes back soon, he's not sure how long she's been gone.

"Eggsy?" When she says his name, he snaps back to reality.

"Roxy." With the word, all his strength seems to leave, and his eyes slip closed. Her hands are on his shoulders. Before he falls asleep, he can only process one last thought, that he hopes she won't leave again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to post this so yeah there's probably gonna be another chapter soon :) thanks!


End file.
